


Pretty When You Cry

by von_gelmini



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s03e12-e13 The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song fic, Stand alone one shot, The great LJ migration 2k16, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don't know what you see in these Earth women. They're so... unimaginative. Now I had a lover once...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ, August 30, 2010.
> 
> Title and song: [Pretty When You Cry by VAST](https://youtu.be/ttUE3V28G1M)

“Peoples of the Earth, this is your Lord and Master, playing track four.” The Master danced to the song with his wife. He twirled around, successfully avoiding the UNIT guards, but knocking into Tish as she wiped down the banisters. He glared at her for getting in his way. 

He might’ve been dancing with Lucy but she wasn’t his partner. No, that would be gramps over there. “But you’re pretty when you cry,” he sang along with the music. The Doctor knew the show was entirely for his benefit, too. That’s what made it perfect. The Master turned Lucy around and ground against her arse. “I didn’t want to fuck you.” He bent her over the table and pushed her head away. “But you’re pretty when you’re mine.” He stared at the Doctor and licked his lips before pulling Lucy up and bruising her mouth with a kiss. Those wizened eyes flinched as the Master acted out the lines using Lucy as a stand-in. “I didn’t really love you.” He pushed Lucy away roughly, and then brought her back to him. “I didn’t really love you, but I’m pretty when I lie.” He twirled her around. “I hurt you baby.” He bit her lip and she whimpered in pain. He bit harder and she screamed. “But when I treat you bad it always makes you want to stay.” The Master sat in his chair and pulled Lucy into his lap, her back to him. As the song faded, he nuzzled into her neck, singing, eyes never leaving the Doctor’s.

The Master reached up to the plunging neckline of Lucy’s dress. Grabbing it with both hands, he tore the cloth down the middle, revealing her naked body. She turned her head away. “No no, darling, the Doctor wants to see your eyes while I’m fucking you,” He lifted her off his lap just a little. He reached beneath her to unfasten his trousers and free his erection. “Isn’t that right, Doctor?” 

There was no answer of course. There never was. Pushing the tatters of her dress off to the floor, he settled her onto his prick. He closed his hands over her tiny breasts and squeezed hard. “Come on, Lucy, that’s right. Ride your Master’s cock, dear.” Lucy moved listlessly up and down on top of him. The Master rolled his eyes. “Lord of the Earth and can’t get a decent shag.” He picked her up by her arms taking her off of him, and tossed her to the floor like a rag doll. 

He turned to the Doctor and leaned back in his chair. He started to stroke himself. “I don’t know what you see in these Earth women. They’re so... unimaginative.” He smirked. “Now I had a lover once...” He ran his palm across the head of his cock, shuddering with the sensation. “His name was Theta. That boy just could not get enough of my prick. He’d beg me to let him suck it. His voice would get all soft and sweet, and I’d make him wait until he was pleading and whining and aching for it. He really was such a little pest, following his betters around, begging for scraps. But the boy had a talented tongue and he was so eager to please.” The Master grinned. “I could get him to do absolutely anything I wanted. No matter how degrading or painful. As long as there was the promise I’d fuck him or let him suck me, he’d do whatever I told him to. I had so many other boyfriends and girlfriends, but this one was such a little slut. I loved to push him and see if I could come up with something he’d say ‘no’ to.” He smiled. “Never did find it, did I, Theta?”

The Doctor clenched his teeth and swallowed back his reply. The Master laughed to see him squirm. “Wanna suck my cock, gramps? Sorry. Toothless old geezers don’t do it for me.” He reached in his jacket pocket and took out his laser screwdriver. “But I could make you young and pretty again. Would you like that? It’s been a long time since I had you in a pretty body. Remember that? Your sixth, no fifth. That was the prettiest I’d seen you since you were a boy chasing after me at the Academy.” He rubbed his cock appreciatively. With his other thumb he dialed the setting on the screwdriver and watched the Doctor painfully flail under the effects of the Lazarus procedure.

“There, my pretty Doctor. Much easier on the eyes.” He fixed the Doctor’s gaze with his. “Come here, Theta.”

He laughed when the Doctor stopped himself, half way across the floor before he even knew he’d moved. “Oh, Doctor. Don’t fight it. You know your mind is no match for mine. Especially when it’s something you want to begin with.” He focused again. “Take off your clothes.”

The Doctor stood and undressed. “Master,” he said between clenched teeth. The Master watched him struggle for control of his own body and fail.

“Don’t worry, love. You’ll be your own man again soon won’t you? You just need a little help with this first part. Remember? You deny yourself so much, Doctor. You just need a little _push_.” Naked, the Doctor fell to his knees in front of the Master. “Then your own need takes over, doesn’t it, my little Theta?” The Master looked between the Doctor’s legs. “Now _that_ is not something I’m controlling. That’s all you. And quite nice this time around, too.”

The Master let go of the Doctor’s mind. He half expected the other Time Lord to bolt for his little tent, and he would’ve let him... for now. But no. There he knelt where he was and didn’t move. “You want me, don’t you?” No one else would’ve noticed the imperceptible nod, but the Doctor’s full body blush gave it away. The Master threw his head back and laughed. “Well come on then, Theta. Come suck your Master’s cock.”

He watched the Doctor creep forward and could almost see the war within him play out on his face. “You disgust yourself,” he said. “But not me. I’ve always known you for exactly who you are.” He leaned forward and took the Doctor’s chin in his hand, lifting his head. “There’s no shame in being who you are, Theta, except as you make of it.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but the Master laid his finger across it. “Uh uh. I like your silence. Keeps you from saying things you know you don’t really mean but think that you should.” He cupped the Doctor’s cheek and felt him shudder in resistance. “Let yourself do what you want.” The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath before allowing himself to settle into the Master’s touch. “That’s it.” With his other hand, the Master stroked the Doctor’s hair. “I won’t do the next thing unless you ask for it.” He ran his thumb lightly across the Doctor’s lips. “Can you do that? Can you be honest with yourself?” He felt the tip of the Doctor’s tongue touch his thumb.

“Kiss me, Master,” the Doctor said quietly, his eyes still closed. 

He bent over and kissed the Doctor chastely on the lips. He started to pull back but the Doctor opened his eyes, reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Kneeling up, the Doctor kissed him deeply. The Master remembered Theta’s hungry kisses.

Holding the Doctor’s shoulders so he stayed kneeling, the Master broke the kiss and sat up. Leaning back in his chair, he canted his hips forward in invitation. He smirked as the Doctor settled in close between his legs. He let him wrap his arms around his waist and tug down his trousers and pants. 

“My eager Doctor. It’s been so long...” The Master sucked in a sharp breath as the Doctor’s mouth wrapped around the head of his prick. “Oh, fuck that feels good. Humans are too hot. But you’re a Time Lord. Although not the last anymore.” He tangled his fingers in the Doctor’s hair. He moaned as the Doctor rediscovered all his most sensitive places. “Mmm. You haven’t forgotten.”

The Master furrowed his brow. “Or have you been keeping in practice with Handsome Jack?” He pulled the Doctor off of his prick and turned his face up. “Have you?” He yanked the Doctor’s hair.

“No Master!”

The Master patted his head and guided the Doctor back to his cock. “That’s good. I like to keep what’s mine.” He saw the Doctor’s back tighten in resistance, but the Doctor’s attentions on his prick never faltered. “Oh you hate yourself, don’t you? You always suffer so prettily, and I am always happy to provide you with the means.” He felt the Doctor using some of the tricks with his mouth that he knew would send the Master over quickly.

“Uh uh uh,” he said, clicking his tongue. He eased out of the Doctor’s mouth. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He reached down and pulled the Doctor up, coaxing him to stand in front of him as he still sat. “Turn around.” The Doctor didn’t move. The Master grabbed his wrist tightly, giving it a yank. “Turn around.” The Doctor complied, giving him a lovely view of his skinny arse. He reached out with both hands and grabbed the Doctor’s cheeks, kneading them firmly. “You have a spectacular arse this time around.” He smacked it and watched his handprint rise red on the Doctor’s pale flesh.

“Open your eyes,” he ordered. He couldn’t see that they were closed, but he knew. While the Doctor was facing him, he could feel the other man focusing on him, blocking out his surroundings. But facing away from the Master, he felt the Doctor’s shame as the guards and staff watched. He pulled the Doctor to sit on his thighs. “They can see you. The guards pretend not to watch, but you’ve heard them talk about Lucy or Tish late at night when they think you’re sleeping in you tent.” He slid the Doctor closer to his prick, rubbing it along the crack of the Doctor’s arse. “What do you think Martha’s mother must think of you, all hard after sucking on you Master’s prick?” 

The Master reached around the other man’s hips and took the Doctor’s erection in his hand. He stroked it, sliding the foreskin back and forth over his knob. He felt the Doctor shudder in his lap. “Rise up a little. There. Yes.” The Master licked his finger and slid it into the Doctor’s arsehole. “It hurts, doesn’t it?” he said when the Doctor groaned. “Tight little arse. Oh yeah. That’s it.” The Doctor cried out with the pain of his entry. He thrust up deep into the Doctor, pulling him down tightly onto his lap. “Losing his virginity and all his will to compromise,” the Master sang softly into the Doctor’s neck. “Fuck, you’re so hard,” the Master said, stroking the Doctor’s erection. “Fuck yourself on your Master’s cock, Doctor. Ride it.”

He leaned his face against the Doctor’s back, breathing in his scent, kissing and tasting his sweat. His hand worked the Doctor’s prick faster, setting the pace for the rise and fall of his hips on the Master’s lap. The Doctor was maddeningly tight around him. He felt so right, not like Lucy. Not like the other apes on this cursed planet. This was one of his own. This was his Theta. “But you’re pretty when you’re mine,” he sang again, breathily. 

The Doctor arched his back and circled his hips, grinding down onto him. The Master groaned and nipped the Doctor’s shoulder. “Didn’t really love you. Didn’t really love you. I didn’t really love you.” 

The Doctor leaned his head against the Master’s and sang, “But you’re pretty when you lie.”

The Master looked away and buried his face in the Doctor’s neck. He thrust up hard into the Doctor, again and again, fisting the Doctor’s cock. “When I treat you bad it always makes you want to stay.” 

The Doctor groaned and cried out as he came between the Master’s fingers. The pulse of the Doctor’s orgasm brought the Master’s own. He fell against the Doctor’s cool skin, feeling the ragged rise and fall of his back beneath him.

The Master brought his hand up and touched the Doctor’s cheek, feeling the warm wetness there. “But you’re pretty when you cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by and say hi on [tumblr](http://von--gelmini.tumblr.com).


End file.
